


Caught In This Pool Held In Your Eyes

by renaissancefleabag



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: But Mainly Zelda Just Wants Lilith To Rail Her, Car Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, How Many Different Ways, How Many Times Can I Tag Smut, Is Smuff A New Fanfic Term?, Lilith Is Eager To Please, Masturbation, Or Flut, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, There's No Plot Here Friends, They Have Soft Moments Too, Zelda Is Desperate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissancefleabag/pseuds/renaissancefleabag
Summary: "Zelda usually was in control of her sexual desires, her libido being fulfilled regularly by the presence of Lilith in her life. But there was just something about the way Lilith looked at her that morning, from between her legs."Zelda desperately lusts after Lilith all day, and when she can't take it anymore, she eventually asks for her help.





	Caught In This Pool Held In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is LOL
> 
> Iusually play with the idea of Lilith being the one super desperate and in need of good lovin' in my headcanons and DMs with MS friends, but I thought, what if Zelda was the desperate one for once? This is a result of those thoughts. Hope you enjoy!

Zelda had a problem. 

It was a common problem, but for her, it was bordering on annoyance. It was simple: she had been lusting after Lilith, for the better part of the day. She didn’t want to leave work, but she also didn’t know how she would make it through the day. 

It started when she left for work that morning. Lilith had been so sweet and cuddly, making it incredibly hard for her to leave the bed. She woke up to Lilith snuggled next to her, her hand gently draped across her stomach. Zelda covered Lilith’s hand with her own, and linked their fingers together, enjoying the feeling of how they fit together. She turned her head to bury her nose in Lilith’s wild mane, and inhaled deeply. If Lilith were a perfume, she would want to drown herself in her scent, Zelda thought. She pressed a series of small kisses over Lilith’s face, her head resting on Zelda’s pillow. She kissed her forehead, over both of her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, and finally those gorgeous lips. Lilith had woken up by the time Zelda got to her mouth, and moved to lie on top of Zelda. She blinked and looked sleepily down at her, pupils blown wide against the pale blue of her irises.

“Good morning,” Zelda greeted, sliding her hands across the expanse of Lilith’s back.

“Hi.” Lilith smiled a tiny smile, and then moved to sit up, straddling Zelda. She sat looking down at Zelda, nightgown hanging off of one freckled shoulder, her curls disheveled. She took Zelda’s breath away, and Zelda had to remind herself to breathe. Lilith leaned forward, and began to kiss down Zelda’s neck, suckling at the delicate skin there. Zelda moaned, and Lilith slid her hands down Zelda’s sides. She pushed her nightgown up as she smoothed her hands back up Zelda’s waist.

_ “Mmn_. Lilith. I have to get ready for work soon.”

Lilith looked over Zelda’s exposed flesh like a starving woman, the hunger in her eyes. 

“I know. I won’t be long. I just need a taste. I want you to feel good before you go. You had a hard day yesterday.” Lilith leaned forward, and began to kiss across Zelda’s chest, gently nipping at the underside of one breast, and then the other. She let her tongue trace around each nipple before moving her mouth lower, thumbs rubbing circles on the sides of Zelda’s waist. Lilith let her lips move over Zelda’s tummy, placing kisses over the soft skin, and then moved further down, gently spreading her legs apart. She looked up at Zelda, dragging her nose through the damp curls buried between her legs. Lilith let out a happy sigh the moment her mouth made contact with the pink, wet flesh. Zelda knew she was a goner then, hearing the noises Lilith made from between her legs. She felt all of the air leaving her lungs the moment she looked down to meet Lilith’s eyes, wide and staring up at her, as she worked in an unholy manner between her legs. 

Zelda came easily, with soft moans and gentle gushes, as if it were second nature. Lilith crawled back up and kissed her afterwards. She let Zelda kiss the traces of herself off of her mouth, groaning as Zelda devoured her lips. They kissed until she had to get up and get ready for work. Zelda stood from the bed, on shaky legs and went to shower quickly. Lilith listened to the sounds of her morning ablutions, and wished Zelda could stay in bed with her all day, instead of leaving for work. She kept her eyes open just long enough to receive Zelda’s goodbye kiss, perfect curls hanging forward to brush Lilith’s shoulders. 

“Goodbye sweetheart. I’ll see you this afternoon.”

“I love you.” Lilith muttered, yawning and snuggling back under the covers. She felt Zelda’s lips on her temple as she fell back asleep.

* * *

Zelda usually was in control of her sexual desires, her libido being fulfilled regularly by the presence of Lilith in her life. But there was just something about the way Lilith looked at her that morning, from between her legs. The image kept coming back to her. It happened when she was teaching her first class, with some of her older students. She had been telling them about Acheron Configurations, talking about the Batibat that appeared in their house about two years ago. A student asked a question, a long-winded and detailed one, and Zelda zoned out. It was still early in the morning, and she began to wonder what Lilith was doing. _ Her Lilith _. Zelda’s heart gave a flutter as she thought of the sweet demoness that most likely still slumbered in their bed. Zelda could feel the way Lilith’s mouth had traveled down her body with care. Her breathing began to increase as she recalled the feeling of that wicked tongue between her legs. A bit of wetness gushed out of her, leaving a damp spot in her panties.

“Mother Spellman? Did you hear my question?”

Zelda’s eyes widened in shock, suddenly aware of where she was. A deep flush formed across her chest, and crawled up her face. The room was suddenly too hot, and Zelda immediately turned away from the students, trying to figure out what to do next.

“Mother Spellman? Are you okay?” A different student asked.

“I...I…class is dismissed.”

“But we’ve barely been here not even 10 minutes.”

“Well it’s dismissed. Now go, please.” 

Zelda kept her back to the students, and walked over to a window, holding onto the pane. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, trying to remind herself to breathe. 

_ I can’t embarrass myself here. I have to pull myself together. _

Zelda took another deep breath, and Lilith face came to mind again. Zelda bit back a groan, and felt another gush of wetness in her underwear. Her clit was aching to be touched, nipples standing alert.

_ Fuck _

Zelda waved her hand, and transferred herself back to her office. She made sure the door was locked, and went to sit on her couch. Maybe she just needed to lie down for a bit, maybe that was it. Zelda turned to arrange the pillow behind her head, and then flopped down with a huff. She just needed to relieve a bit of pressure...surely that wouldn’t be _ too _ bad. Zelda cautiously glanced towards her office door, double checking that it was indeed locked.

_ Maybe if I am quick… _

Zelda slid her hand down her stomach, her breath coming faster. She felt incredibly naughty, knowing what she was about to do. Her hand reached for the hem of her dress, and she pulled it up, just far enough so her hand could meet her aching core. Zelda didn’t even bother with foreplay, and instead just placed her hand firmly against herself. She could feel the damp heat through her stockings, and gently began to rock her hips against her hand. Lilith’s moans from earlier that morning replayed in her head, and she bit her bottom lip, trying to keep quiet. She thought of Lilith’s smell, her hair, the taste of her skin, the sound she made when she finally got her mouth on Zelda. Zelda pictured her sweet girl sitting astride her waist, egging her on. Zelda bit down harder on her lip, tasting blood, as she rutted mercilessly against her hand. She was already sensitive, and came in her panties with a long groan. She could feel liquid rushing out of her, soaking through the crotch of her panties and her stockings. She laid still for a moment, trying to catch her breath. She really couldn’t wait to get back home to Lilith. The rest of the day was going to be torture.

* * *

The rest of Zelda’s afternoon ended up going by in a blur. She still felt the same, desperate need for Lilith, but it got buried beneath some pre-teen drama. Some of the 12 year-old students decided it would be a good idea to hex one of the girls, and it took Zelda and several of the other teachers all afternoon to get her back to normal. Even Hilda had abandoned her afternoon class to help. The students had been sent to their rooms, and were placed on punishment. By the time Zelda got back to her office she was exhausted. She hadn’t even had time to eat lunch. When she thought of going home, her thoughts drifted to Lilith once more, and she felt the familiar urge rise within her again. Zelda felt wetness gather between her legs again as she thought of her lover, and knew that she truly would not make it the rest of the day. She prepared to leave, and stopped by Hilda’s office, poking her head in the door.

“Hilda?”

“Ah, Zelda. What’s up?”

“I think I’m going to head home early. I’m kind of tired.”

“Aw Zelda. Well, I hope you get your rest.”

“Thanks. Do you think you can ask someone to cover for my last class?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you Hildie.” Zelda turned to leave and Hilda called out.

“Oh wait! Zelda! Can you pick Lilith up from Dr. Cee’s? I dropped her off there on my way to work. She said something about wanting to join a book club or something. She’s still there.”

“Oh. Okay.” 

“Her meeting will have been over for a while now. Besides, she’d love to see you. It will be a nice surprise.”

Hilda’s words fell on deaf ears, for Zelda had zoned out, her need for Lilith building again. 

_ I have to get out of here. _

Zelda turned and left, transferring herself away to the car outside. She fumbled with the keys, hands shaking, and unlocked the door, sliding inside. Her wet panties pressed into her when she sat down, and she squeezed her thighs together, forehead resting on the steering wheel. 

_ I just have to get Lilith, and then we’ll be home. That’s all. I can do this, I can make it. _

Zelda started the car, and put it into drive, making her way to the nearest road. She hesitated, making sure no other cars were coming, and pulled out onto the road. It was suddenly very hot in the car, air stifling as thoughts of Lilith flooded Zelda’s mind. Her hand shook as she reached to turn the air conditioning on, setting it on high, though it was mild outside. She was willing to do anything to quell the rising flames inside of her. Zelda began to think of the groceries they needed. Maybe if she thought about something as mundane as a shopping list, then she would be able to make it back home.

_ Milk, eggs, bread, jelly, coffee filters...fuck... _

A memory entered Zelda’s mind, Lilith up on the counter top next to the coffee maker, Zelda pulling her to the edge and sticking her face between her thighs.

_ Fuck...okay, okay. Coffee filters, cereal—oatmeal and Lucky Charms, for Lilith...apples, bananas, mangoes...shit... _

Zelda was taken back to the time she spotted Lilith eating a mango for the first time, after not having one for ages. They were her _ favorite. _ Zelda had sliced the fruit up for her, and placed it in a small bowl. She left the room for something, who knows what, and returned to find Lilith greedily slurping down the fruit. The juice ran down her chin and her forearms, droplets falling off of her fingertips. The noise Lilith made was akin to one she would make in the bedroom. Zelda hadn’t been able to help herself, and went over to Lilith, snatched up her hand, and began to suck on her fingertips. Lilith swallowed the piece of fruit she had in her mouth with an audible gulp, and started to pant. Soft moans fell out of her delicate mouth as Zelda swept her tongue over the pads of her fingertips. Zelda leaned in and kissed her breathless, the juice from the mango sticky between their mouths.

_ Oh fuck… _

Zelda was now pulling up to Dr. Cee’s, and her panties were wet again. She put the car in park and lit a cigarette as she exited the car. Each inhale and exhale was frantic, and Zelda threw her cigarette to the ground and stomped on it, before picking it up and throwing it in a nearby trash can. The door to Dr. Cee’s shop jingled as Zelda pushed it open, and was hit by the smell of hamburgers, grease, and french fries. She let her eyes scan over the shop. Lilith was nowhere to be found. She walked further inside, heading towards the bookshelves. She walked slowly along the shelves, and saw Lilith at the end of the last aisle, biting the corner of her thumb as she concentrated on whatever text she was currently reading. Zelda felt her stomach give a nervous flip. She was _ so _ in love with this woman. The way Lilith’s curls hung down in front of her face, the gentle way her head cocked slightly to one side as she read—just _ everything _about her in that moment was turning Zelda on. She had to go back around the corner to gather herself, taking a few deep breaths, setting her mind at ease.

_ Get it together! You are not some wanton teenager, lusting after a crush. You are an adult. You are in _ ** _public_**_! _

Zelda opened her eyes, and walked back around the corner of the shelf, and sauntered up to Lilith.

“What brings you here, stranger?” Zelda said, a dusky tone to her voice. 

“Zelda!!!”

Lilith jumped, her face lighting up at the sound of Zelda’s voice, and threw her arms around her neck. She pressed an eager kiss to Zelda’s mouth, and pulled back with a huge smile across her face. 

“I thought Hilda was going to pick me up!”

“I decided to leave work early. I wasn’t feeling well.” 

Lilith’s face fell, and she ran her hands up Zelda’s arms, shoulders, and brought them to cup her face.

“Oh _ no _ my love! I’m so sorry! Is there anything I can do to help?” Lilith’s forehead wrinkled above her raised brows.

_ Fuck me senseless… _

“Not immediately, not right now. You just being here is enough.” Zelda smiled quickly, trying to remind herself to breathe. She couldn’t believe that she was imagining Lilith between her legs, wicked mouth lapping at her as she leaned back up against the bookshelves.

“Zelda?” 

Zelda shook her head, trying to ignore the wetness in her panties.

“Right. Home. Let’s go.” 

She gulped and turned to leave, not even taking Lilith’s hand. Lilith didn’t think anything of it, and just assumed it was because Zelda wasn’t feeling well. She was used to the outs and ins of Zelda’s personality. They had learned each other so well, could read each other like books; however, Lilith’s reading was just a bit off today. They got into the car, and Zelda drove, not saying a word. Lilith kept an eye on her, trying to gauge how she was feeling. 

“Zelda?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think we could turn the air down a bit? I’m cold.” 

Zelda glanced over to see Lilith holding her arms across herself, shivering. Zelda quickly reached to turn the air down, a blush covering her cheeks.

_ How could I forget? _

Lilith didn’t like cold weather, and was used to temperate weather. Zelda often kept a blanket in the back of the car for her, just in case. Lilith saw Zelda’s blush, but just assumed it was due to whatever malaise she was currently suffering from. If only she knew that Zelda, in reality, was mere seconds away from absolutely losing it.

Zelda’s breathing picked up as they drove down the forest-lined roads, not seeing any cars around. She _ really _needed Lilith, and was contemplating pulling the car over. Her hands had begun to sweat, just sitting in the car next to Lilith was driving her wild. She gulped, her throat dry, and squeezed her thighs together. A small gush emitted from her, and she knew that she couldn’t fight it any longer. Zelda checked the rear view mirror, and saw no cars behind her. She began to brake, slowly, and pulled over to the side of the road. 

“Zelda what’s going on? Are you going to be sick?” 

Lilith reached for her seatbelt, unbuckling it as Zelda brought the car to a stop. To her surprise, Zelda simply leaned forward against the steering wheel, and groaned, nearly in tears. She felt Lilith’s hands on her back, rubbing over the fabric of her dress.

“We really need to get you home. Do you want me to drive? I could, you know—even though I haven’t really has much practice. I’m sure I could use a spell to—“

_ “Lilith.” _

“Yes Zelda?”

Zelda sat up from the steering wheel, and looked over at Lilith. 

“Oh…” 

Lilith’s mouth formed a perfect “o” as she took in the state of Zelda. She knew this look. She knew it well. It was the same look Zelda gave her in their bed, a secret code shared between lovers.

_ “Lilith...Lilith please.” _ Zelda’s voice had gone hoarse, merely a whisper, and her face was flushed.

“What’s wrong my love? Tell me.”

“I…” Zelda gulped, not used to being the one who was desperate, so close to losing control. 

“I _ need _ you.”

“Need…me?”

“I _ need _ you need you...now... _ please _.” Zelda looked down at her lap, embarrassed by her libido. Lilith simply took Zelda’s hands off of the steering wheel, and kissed the backs of them.

“Okay. Get in the back.” Lilith gestured with her head. Zelda unbuckled her seatbelt with trembling hands, and opened her car door. Lilith watched her stand on shaking knees, and open the back door before lying down on her back. Lilith said a spell, quickly, that hid their vehicle from the passersby, and went to the back passenger door. 

“Watch your legs,” she commanded softly, scooting Zelda’s legs up as she climbed into the car, closing the door behind her. She frogged Zelda’s legs apart and knelt between them. Zelda’s leg that was near the edge of the seat slipped to the floor, her shoe falling off. Lilith reached to take her other shoe off, and sat it down on the floor.

“Scoot up a bit. There.”

Zelda backed up sitting up slightly against the door. Lilith saw how Zelda panted, her breathing staggered and rapid. 

“It’s okay Zelda. I’m going to take care of you.” 

Lilith pushed Zelda’s dress up, and reached for the edge of her stockings. She could smell Zelda the moment she moved her dress past her thighs, and her heart skipped a beat. There was a damp spot on her stockings, over her center. Lilith licked her lips and pulled Zelda’s stockings down, carefully maneuvering them under her hips and over her bent knees. Zelda’s chest still rose and fell quickly, and Lilith leaned up to press a quick kiss to her lips before kneeling back between her legs. 

“Oh _ Zelda. _You’re soaking wet.” Lilith looked up as she hooked her fingers underneath the waistband of Zelda’s silk panties, carefully pulling them down. 

“Was it like this all day?”

Zelda nodded, still panting. 

“Sweetheart you should have summoned me…”

“I...I was embarrassed.” Zelda gulped. “I had to...I had to _ touchmyselfatwork _.”

Lilith caressed Zelda’s inner thighs, and looked up at the glistening flesh before her. She leaned forward and gave Zelda a long lick before latching on over her clit. 

Zelda bucked her hips up into Lilith’s mouth the moment her mouth touched her. She had been waiting _ so _ long for this. She let out a hoarse whine when she felt Lilith slip two fingers inside of her, curling quickly as her tongue danced around her clit. Zelda grabbed onto Lilith’s head with one hand, fingers tangled into her hair. Her other hand came up to grab the handle near her head. Zelda started to moan loudly under Lilith’s ministrations. Lilith lifted her head up to look at Zelda, but kept her hands moving.

“You’re _ so _beautiful, Zelda. The most gorgeous creature I’ve ever seen in all my years.”

Zelda continued to moan, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes at Lilith’s words. Their roles were usually reversed, Zelda praising Lilith, telling her of her love. Zelda completely melted any time Lilith took a more dominant role, and showered her with praise. She let herself get lost in the feeling of Lilith’s mouth and fingers, her toes curling as Lilith happily licked and sucked at her, making noises like a hungry kitten. Zelda felt that familiar, delicious burn starting up, and it made her breath catch. Lilith sensed she was close, and sped up, fingers merciless inside of Zelda. Sweat was dripping off the both of them now. Zelda was just on the edge when _ finally _she experienced the orgasm she had been thinking about all day. Her legs jerked, and she tried not to hit Lilith in the face while she came, limbs spasming wildly. Lilith got a faceful of Zelda, and left her tongue near her entrance, licking up all of the sweet stickiness that was there. Lilith licked Zelda clean completely, and moved so that she was now sitting in the seat properly. 

“Come here.” Lilith patted her lap, and Zelda weakly crawled across the back seat, laying her upper body in Lilith’s lap. Lilith began to rub Zelda’s back, hand swirling aimlessly over the sweat-soaked fabric, as she started to hum a mindless tune. Lilith moved her hand up to run through Zelda’s light auburn locks, now frizzy in places. She truly was a vision.

“Zelda…” Lilith started, watching the way Zelda’s lashes looked against her soft skin each time she blinked.

“Yes Lilith?”

“Call me on the mirror the next time you touch yourself at work.”

“Oh...okay?”

“I want to see it. Also, I may be able to help.”

Lilith smiled, and kept the grin on her face as Zelda turned over to look up at her.

“My goodness. You certainly are wicked.”

“Well, I am a _ demon _ after all.” Lilith replied with a smirk, leaning down to kiss Zelda. She continued to kiss her breathless, in the back of the car, until it started to get dark out, and they agreed that they should head home. 

“Thank you for that, Lilith.” Zelda said dreamily, as they drove along the darkening road back home.

“It was my pleasure. Don’t be a stranger next time.” 

“I won’t.” Zelda turned to wink at Lilith before looking back at the road in front of her again, a pleasant smile on her face. Lilith curled up in the passenger seat and watched Zelda all the way back to the house, feeling the warmth inside of her that only Zelda could cause.

Zelda felt Lilith’s eyes on her and blushed all the way back home, a grin dancing around the corners of her mouth, and a delicious leftover ache between her thighs. 

_ Praise Lilith indeed. _


End file.
